XIII.
Miranda tries to save the island; Eleanor opens old wounds with her father; Rackham sniffs around for a big secret; Vane deals with a problem in his own way. Synopsis The episode begins with Rackham, Anne Bonny, and Max engaged in a threesome in their bedroom. During the act, Bonny sees a lustful longing in the eyes of Max and Rackham for each other. They are interrupted by the guns of Flint's ship firing on the fortress. Outside Miranda Barlow's house, she is climbing atop a carriage in an attempt to find Flint and get him to stop the bombardment. She flashes back to her time in London ten years earlier. Peter Ashe and Thomas Hamilton are arguing about the pardons that Hamilton wishes to put in place in Nassau. Ashe claims there is no way that he can get the act passed in Parliament. Back in Nassau, John Silver is discussing Gates' death with Billy Bones. He claims to have seen the absolute heartache in Flint's eyes after the deed was done. Silver continues to try to convince Bones that Flint is doing the right thing. When Bones demands that he is going to go see the crew right away, he realizes that Silver has locked him up inside the hut. In another flashback to London, Flint has arrived from a lengthy visit to Nassau to personally inspect the situation. Flint tells Hamilton and Ashe that the governor of the Nassau colony has had his wife and small child murdered by pirates. This infinitely complicates any attempt to get the Nassau pirates a pardon. In Nassau, Rackham is looking at designs for his flag that is being drawn up by a prostitute named Charlotte. He doesn't like any of her designs, much to her dismay. He demands that they have to get the flag just right. His new crew mate Featherstone claims he has never sailed with anyone as particular as Rackham. Featherstone then tries to discuss the articles of incorporation for the new crew, but abruptly stops when Bonny comes to sit down. She brings up what she saw earlier in the day between Rackham and Max and claims that she has no right to be upset and that they'll get through it. Aboard Flint's ship, his gun crews continue to pound the fortress, taking huge chunks of wall out of it. Flint calls for a cease fire and commands that the men prepare to move ashore to storm the fortress. Inside the fortress, Vane and his men are hunkered safely below ground. Jenks delivers the grim news of the casualties and the damage to the fortress to Vane. Vane then asks that Abigail Ashe be taken back to her cell. He then declares that he is leaving the fortress. When Jenks asks him why he is leaving, Vane responds that he must cut off the head of the invading force. At Eleanor's bar, she and her father Richard Guthrie are discussing her future. Guthrie tells Eleanor that Underhill is not completely against working with her and her consortium, but that they must ship goods that are legally obtained. She demands that she will not work with her father again until she can totally trust him. When Flint and Hornigold are coming ashore in preparation for the attack, Flint encounters Mrs. Barlow who wants to speak to him at once, claiming that she can save his life. Flashing back to London, Flint and Admiral Hennessey are walking through the Admiralty while Flint is trying to convince Hennessey of his plan. Hennessey then opens a door and walks into a room with Alfred Hamilton waiting for them. Hennessey then declares that Hamilton has informed him all about what Flint has been doing with the Hamiltons and that he is being discharged from the Navy for it and should be lucky that the penalty is not more severe. He demands that Flint then leave London immediately. When Flint goes to Thomas Hamilton's house, Ashe explains that Thomas has been taken to a mental hospital, all of his possessions are to be confiscated by his father, and that Mrs. Hamilton must disappear at once. Back in Nassau, preparations for the attack are being made by the men on the beach. Rackham asks Max if any of her workers have had any of Flint's crew as customers since Flint has returned. Charlotte has indeed been with one of Flint's men, but not recently. Rackham wants her to find out from him anything she can about the Urca gold. Rackham and Featherstone then have a discussion about the articles being created. Featherstone tells him that he has a problem with both Max and Bonny receiving such a significant share of any future profits. Later, Rackham goes and finds Bonny. He tells her that she must stay ashore and not be a part of the crew for awhile until Rackham can gain the trust of the crew. Upon hearing this, Bonny storms off. Elsewhere in Nassau, Silver and Bones are still discussing what has been going on since Bones fell into the sea. Silver says he will let him go so long as he knows what Bones will tell the crew about what happened the night Bones fell in the ocean. Bones responds that Silver should be more concerned about the thing that pulled him out of the water, not the thing that put him in the war. Silver then gives him the key and releases Bones. In the parlor of Eleanor's tavern, Flint and Barlow begin to discuss what has occurred in the town since Flint has been gone. She informs Flint that Vane has captured Abigail Ashe and that Flint needs to take her from Vane and then return her safely to Ashe. She believes that Ashe would help Flint in his efforts to reform Nassau. Flint finds the proposition to be extremely unlikely because Ashe has changed since they knew him last and that he is now violent toward pirates. In a flashback to London, Hamilton puts his arms around Flint and then the two kiss. Flint then remembers all of the intimate moments that he and Hamilton had shared together. Back in Nassau, Flint is still remembering when suddenly Vane springs from somewhere in the room and attacks Flint. Memorable Quotes Trivia Gallery ep13-1.jpg ep13-2.jpg ep13-3.jpg ep13-4.jpg ep13-5.jpg ep13-6.jpg ep13-7.jpg ep13-8.jpg ep13-9.jpg ep13-10.jpg ep13-11.jpg Appearances Characters *Miranda Barlow *Eleanor Guthrie *Idelle *Benjamin Hornigold *Mr. Scott *Thomas Hamilton *James Flint *Dufresne *John Silver *Joji *Joshua *Logan *De Groot *Max *Charles Vane *Jack Rackham *Anne Bonny *Lambrick *Alice *Abigail Ashe *Alfred Hamilton *Babatunde *Jenks *Billy Bones *Randall *Peter Ashe *Virgil (mentioned only) Locations *New Providence Island **Nassau **Fort Nassau *England **LondonLondon ***Hamilton Residence ***Whitehall ****Admiralty *Spain (Mentioned only) *Amsterdam (Mentioned only) *Bruxelles (Mentioned only) *Paris (Mentioned only) Organizations *Pirates *Royal Navy Ships *''Spanish Man O' War'' *''Walrus'' (Mentioned only) *''Urca de Lima'' (Mentioned only) Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes